honeywarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshadow's Revenge
Allegiances :: "Berrystar was a lame fool for exiling my parents, and his successor even more so for not welcoming them back. She will see the error of her ways. That is why I have chosen to strike when they least expect it. We will strike with vigor and precision. Only will we stop when Orchidstar surrenders." =Story= Chapter 00 :Sharpclaw paced at the entrance of the nursery, it had been nearly an hour since Crookedjaw had given birth and now she needed her rest but with Berrystar disapproving of most cat's love it was hard for even a single couple to have a litter. The dark ginger tabby paused a paw lifted in the air as he watched Sparrowfur dart into camp. "He's coming. Berrystar's coming!" She exclaimed. :Panic seized the large tabby as he forced himself to think of a way to hide his son from the leader and protect his mate at the same time. "Sparrowfur, can you buy us some time?" The dark warrior asked his sister. The dark tabby she-cat nodded before darted back towards the exit where she then collided with the bi-colored leader. :"O-Oh, h-hi Berrystar," the tabby molly greeted him, giving her pelt a brief shake. He simply gazed at her with his sad eyes and moved past her. She stood there slightly shocked. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her brother or his family after all. The tabby warrior hurried after the leader. "Um, Berrystar forgive me for interrupting your thoughts but-" the leader cut her off. :"Is this important?" Berrystar asked, the familiar coldness returning to his voice. The tabby warrior pursed her lips. :"Shouldn't anything your warriors say be important." She snapped angrily. A small cloud of anger had risen in her chest, he had neglected to care for his Clan like he should. HoneyClan was the strong, arrogant Clan not some weak pathetic Clan. :Berrystar's formerly crouched over form straightened up and Sparrowfur moved gaze upwards to find the black and white tom towering over her. "No everything you say should not be important for instance if somebody is not dying or already dead then leave me alone!" He growled, his anger matching hers. :The molly huffed and cast her gaze behind where Sharpclaw was trying to sneak Crookedjaw out of camp, a black bundle in the queen's jaws. "Berrystar, maybe you should just rest and-" he cut off her and spun around freezing when he saw the queen with the kitten and Sharpclaw just behind the queen. :"I did not approve of this," he muttered. "Who's child is this?" He asked coldly. Sharpclaw cast the leader an icy glare before he stood protectively in front of Crookedjaw. The pale tabby queen wiry and tired from giving birth. :"Sparrowfur," Sharpclaw tried to address his sister but Berrystar silenced him with a flick of his tail. "Silence," the bi-colored leader whispered darkly. "Sparrowfur," he spat her name out as if it were a disease but continued. "I want you to wake the whole of HoneyClan." I want them to see this. They will be my witnesses." The tom said before he stalked to the Highledge where he gave meetings and leapt upwards. Crookedjaw's wide hazel eyes met her mate's amber ones before she turned to meet the steady green gaze of Sparrowfur. :What would happen to them? Surely, Berrystar couldn't practically ban his Clanmates from having their own families, could he? :"HoneyClan," the bi-colored leader began to address the Clan. "For their tretchery, working against my laws and rules, I, Berrystar, leader of HoneyClan exile Crookedjaw, Sharpclaw, and Sparrowfur for treason." The black and white tom's green gaze met Sparrowfur's, there was an odd look of victory in his eyes. As if he had just won a personal war. :"Oh and you'll be leaving the kitten, he shall grow up where he was born. A strong and dutiful warrior." The leader said after a bit of silence. Crookedjaw stared at the leader, an obvious pain in her eyes. The pain of losing her child, the only child she had. "Duskfur, Mosspelt, do escort them out of our territory." :A pale queen stepped forward obeying the orders of Berrystar, she gently took the dark kitten from Crookedjaw who looked as though she would have died right there for her son. Sharpclaw shook his head to his mate, not being able to bear the thought of losing her too. "No, we'll get him back. With due time." He said so low only the pale tabby queen could hear. After moments of hesitation the three were escorted from camp and as for the black kitten. The pale queen took him to rest, but named him shortly before. Sunkit. For he had a great destiny. Chapter 01 :The pale light of the sun shone into the nursery casting an odd glow onto the black kitten that lay there sleeping. The nightmares he'd had since the fateful night. Since his parents were exiled. Goldencloud, his foster mother, despite her attempts to hide it from him - he knew she wasn't his mother. She never would be, he hated how the whole Clan had tried lying that night but everytime he slept all he dreamt about was how his parents were exiled. It shouldn't have happened. The small kitten stirred, a tired yawn leaving his mouth. Today he became an apprentice.